


Prince Charming

by booandhazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Louis is basically Draco Malfoy but not blond, M/M, Prince Louis, They're both rich af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booandhazza/pseuds/booandhazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Louis just wanted to go to university, what he didn't realize was that he would fall in love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Prince Louis is everything...  
> Another Au  
> Read and review, hope you enjoy.

"Mother." I called looking for my car keys. She bustled into the room and handed them to me. 

"Sweet Louis my little prince everything is going to be fine." Mother comforted. I smiled weakly. 

"W-W-What if they dn't like me?" I frowned, maybe they would think I was a snob. 

"Nonsense Louis, anyway you can always ask your grandmother to exile them." Mother joked. 

"Whose going to exile who." Father strolled in looking as regal as ever. 

"Nothing." We sheepishly said, father laughed.

"Louis I don't think I can ever explain how proud I am of you, you worked your hardest to get into Oxford." Father praised, I felt my cheeks heat up; praise from my father was hard to come bu. 

"Thanks Father. I will promise to do you proud," I earnestly said, Father smiled and helped me to me car. With a promise to be good I found myself driving to university, a new start. After singing along crazily to the radio - I was pretty good at it. I parked up and found myself greeted with paps. I resisted the urge to swear at them, my mothers etiquette really came in handy. I gasped at the splendor at the uni, I could practically feel the history in my blood.The building were ancient and I couldn't wait to visit the library. I made my way to the dorms, my mother insisted that I would have the full experience My smile was wiped of my face when I heard someone shout "faggot." I spun around and gave them an icy glare that caused everyone to quake in their boots. What could I say, It ran in the family. 

"What did you call me?" I demanded counting back from a hundred, my fiery temper rivaled my brothers. 

"You heard me Fag." They said, a crowd was building and I resisted the urge to punch the fucker. 

"Don't you dare ever use that slur again. I can ruin you with a single click of my fingers you will be out of a job in seconds." I dangerously whispered, the man was shaking in his boots

"Is that a threat  _sir?_ " He mocked, I raised an eye brow. 

"No it's a promise." I stalked off and waved at the growing crowd. Feeling someone hug me I stiffened, Zayn was fat too touchy feely. In fact half the castle thought we were fucking.

"Nicely handled Lou, no doubt it will be all over the papers, I thought you were going to punch him at one point." Zayn snorted, I rolled my eyes. Zayn and I had known each other since we were children, I trusted hm with my life.

"I really wanted to but I love threatening people. The power rush is exhilarating." I sighed, power plays were my strengths, I loved getting people all in a tizz. 

"And that is why you remind me of your father so much. I swear you are his favourite. What room are you in?" Zayn asked. I looked at my key and told him 202 he was in room 201. 

"Now now Lou, no sex noises coming from your room." Zayn snickered, I shoved him my face flushing.

"Zee you're so embarrassing." I pouted at him. 

"Your highness will you ever forgive me?" Zayn chuckled when I glared at him. "Your glares might cause the strongest politicians to shake but they remind me of a spoiled child," 

"Fuck you." I flipped him off and Zayn rolled his eyes as if he was used to my countless temper tantrums as he called them, I opened my door my door and dumped my stuff on the couches. Looking around, I too in my surroundings; we had an open plan kitchen with living space, there were two bedrooms which had en suite bathrooms -  only the best for royalty after all. I heard one of the doors to the bedrooms open and through it walked the most beautifullest person I had ever seen, with his rosy lips, green eyes and curly hair, his beauty seemed effortless, and by God did it work for him. 

"I'm Harry, Harry Styles, you're the infamous Louis Tomlinson. Must say you handled it pretty well out there, if that was me I woul've given the dick at least a black eye." Harry commented. 

"When you have media training drilled into you at a young age it pays off." I shrugged, Harry understandingly nodded. All "high-class" heirs were given training. When I "came out" the training beccame mandatory. After some idel chit chat, I went to put my clothes away. Smiling I read my text from Zayn.

Zayn: How're you doing hope you've not scared your roomate shitless X

Me: Nope I haven't in fact he's pretty fit ;)

I put my phone away and went to the living room to see a blondie raiding the fridge. 

"And you are?" I asked enjoying his face blanching. 

"Now, Now Louis be nice. This is Niall." Harry berated, I mock bowed. 

"Prince Louis Alexander George Philip the first at your service." I said sprawling onto a run on th floor. I felt someone staring at me; almost boring holes into my head, I internally shrugged let them stare,I was some eye candy. 

Z; remember what I said about sex noises. 

I laughed and at Harry's questioning look I explained, "Zayn has a warped sense of humour." Zayn walked in and joined me on the floor.

"Zayn this is Harry and Niall." I introduced, he mock saluted. 

"Let's all go out for pizza." U said putting a jacket on, " we can all get to know each other better." I drove everyone to pizza hut and Harry staggered out,

"Jesus Louis did you bribe the driving instructor, you're driving is abysmal." Harry complained, I glared at him.

"Excuse you I have you know I passed on the first try." I indigently said.

"Lies, he passed on the 11th go and still his driving is questionable." Zayn interjected, 

"I'm your ride home watch what you say Zaynie." I warned, Zayn put his hands up in surrender. We got seats almost instantly, ah the perks of being a royal. 

"Bet you £50 that the paps are going to think we're in a weird foursome." I groaned sitting next to Harry.

"See I couldn't have that I hate sharing." Harry winked at me, I winked back and resisted the urge to make out with him, now that would be an interesting headline.

"Keep it PG guys." Niall berated. Zayn and Niall got into a heated conversation about cars and I looked outside pondering on what was happening at the castle. 

"What's your favourite colour?" Harry randomly asked. 

"Green." Like your eyes, "Like the ocean. Yours?"

"Blue like the sky on a summers day." Harry sighed.

"So you're a summer guy." I said, Me and Harry ended up having a very long Q&A session in which I realized that  Harry loved winter, Christmas was his favourite holiday and his birthday was Feb 1st. After we had eaten, I drove everyone back to the campus and immediately fell asleep it had been a long day.

 


End file.
